Conto de Fadas
by Lue Meldane
Summary: Você pode achar contos de fadas estúpidos, tolos, medíocres, mas isso não impede que eles aconteçam [YAOI][LEMON MINUSCULO E NÃO MUITO PESADO][SASODEI]


Deidara estava fugindo do garoto Kyuubi e do Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi quando de repente foi assolado por uma sensação horrível, uma dor aguda se seu peito. Sentiu que alguma coisa muito ruim havia acontecido.

Isso só piorou quando viu a velha e a garota de cabelos rosa (Chyo-baa e Sakura) se juntarem aos outros dois. Se elas estavam ali haviam derrotado Sasori. Ele estaria morto? Ou estaria ferido?Com essa duvida não podia permanecer, fez um clone suicida se explodir para eles pensarem que ele havia se matado. Esgueirou-se sorrateiramente, mas o mais rápido que pode sem ser percebido para o lugar em que a akatsuki anteriormente havia tirado o Ichibi Shukaku de Gaara.

Chegando lá suas pernas cederam e ele foi de joelhos ao chão. Viu o corpo de Sasori jogado no chão, com duas espadas cravadas no pedaço de carne em seu peito. Ele estava morto. E aquela dor aguda, percebeu que não era nada perto da que sentia agora, ao ver o corpo do outro sem vida.

Levantou-se ainda com as pernas bambas e caminhou até o corpo de Sasori. Sentou-se ao lado e passou a mão delicadamente em seu rosto. Lágrimas saiam dos olhos do loiro escorrendo até sua boca, fazendo-lhe sentir o gosto amargo e a tristeza profunda cair sobre seu peito. Deidara sempre achou que não tivesse mais sentimentos, mas o que se passava com ele mostrava o exato contrario.

Parou de passar a mão pelo rosto do outro e passou o braço pela nuca do outro, levantando lentamente o corpo de madeira. Nunca entendeu por que do outro se transformar em uma marionete. Mas isso o mantinha com um corpo e um rosto de uma criança, delicado, pequeno, lindo. Levantou-o e tirou as espadas do corpo inanimado.

Não conteve-se e o trouxe para mais perto, dando-lhe um beijo leve. Nisso sentiu sua boca se descolando do outro, que se mexeu.

-Dei... Deidara?

-SASORI-DANNA!

Novamente se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo e o abraçou. Nunca acreditou em contos de fada, em que com um beijo o mocinho revive a mocinha ou vice versa, sempre os achou estúpidos, tolos, medíocres, mas isso nunca impediu que eles acontecessem. Mas tinham um problema, Sasori não movia sequer uma parte do corpo, separou-se dele e o olhou. Achou que ele não quis retribuir seu abraço.

- Sasori, desculpa!

- Não Deidara! – ele disse quando o loiro fez menção de se afastar. – Por favor...

Deidara olhou fundo nos olhos de Sasori e foi se aproximando devagar. Viu Sasori fechar os olhos, mas antes de dar o beijo parou.

- Sasori-danna, não adianta, você não sente mesmo.

- Deidara... – disse com a voz triste o ruivo. Ele queria tanto aquilo, mas não sentiria nada, sabia disso.

- Tudo bem, Sasori – deu seu melhor sorriso.

- Deidara, eu não consigo me mover, as espadas danificaram a carne que me mantinha vivo, não sei como ainda não morri.

- Foi a força do meu – parou de falar.

- Do seu...

- Amor – ficou vermelho. Ele sabia que sentia algo a mais pelo companheiro a tempo, mas sempre disse a si mesmo que era admiração. Mas ao ver o corpo do outro sem vida, entendeu o que realmente se passava com ele.

- Amor?

- Sasori, eu não sei como, mas eu vou te trazer de volta, você será humano novamente.

Sasori sorriu

- É impossível.

- Não, pelo que eu sei Chyo, sua avó tem um jutsu que traz marionetes de volta a vida.

- Mas pra isso você tem que dar sua própria vida.

- Eu darei um jeito, vou pesquisar, criar um novo jutsu. Eu vou dar um jeito Sasori.

- Deidara, me beija – pediu Sasori, que já tinha noção dos seus sentimentos pelo outro a bem mais tempo.

- Mas Sa..

- Eu posso não sentir fisicamente, Deidara, mas um gesto de carinho e amor é sempre um gesto de carinho e amor!

Deidara deu um sorriso e beijou novamente os lábios de Sasori. Levantou-se, pegou-o no colo e saiu dali. Falou com o chefe da Akatsuki sobre o ocorrido, omitindo alguns "detalhes", obviamente. Deidara disse-lhe que Sasori ia ficar invalido pra sempre se ele não fosse tratado. Não querendo perder um dos melhores ninjas da akatsuki o chefe liberou Deidara de outros afazeres e mandou dedicar-se somente a Sasori. Foi prontamente atendido.

Deidara pesquisou por meses e meses e não conseguiu achar nada que ajudá-se. O chefe estava ficando impaciente. Então, uma noite, os dois estavam deitados, juntos, Deidara afagando os cabelos de Sasori, e esse aninhado em seu peito. Pensando em como fazer Sasori voltar o loiro olhava o céu pela janela. Viu uma estrela. E outra. E outra. Mais uma. Mais uma. Formavam uma grande cruz. Uma completava a outra para formar um só todo. Quando a idéia lhe veio a cabeça. Acomodou Sasori e foi dar uma olhada em algum dos vários livros que andara fazendo pesquisas.

Dias depois o loiro já possuía o jutsu pronto. Consistia em passar parte do corpo de alguém, no caso Deidara, para o corpo que quisesse fazer voltar a "vida". Então Deidara cortou um pedaço de carne de seu peito. Não muito grande é obvio, mas o bastante para preencher os danos que foram causados na carne de Sasori. Deu certo. Sasori voltou a se mexer, mas, voltaram ao problema inicial. Ele ainda era um boneco.

Nessa noite, eles ficaram muito tempo conversando abraçados, agora que o ruivo conseguia abraçar o outro. Deidara voltou a olhar o céu. Viu uma estrela cadente e fez um pedido desesperado. Que o outro voltasse a ser humano. Achou que isso não aconteceria, mas não custou nada tentar.

Achou. No dia seguinte acordou e virou pro lado.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- Dei...Deidara? – Sasori falava, sonolento. Espera ai! Madeira não fica sonolenta, nem dorme! Quando ele dormiu? Como? Levantou e olhou pra baixo. Seu corpo era humano novamente. Arregalou os olhos e virou em direção ao outro que estava escorado na parede. Viu-o com um largo sorriso e lágrimas escorrendo rapidamente pela face.

Deidara correu até Sasori e o abraçou. Sasori não lembrava de ter sentido nada tão bom antes, mesmo quando não era boneco. Abraçou o loiro com força e começou a chorar também. Sasori estava com o corpo bem mais desenvolvido, como se o tempo tivesse passado. Estava com um corpo de alguém de 20 anos, assim como Deidara, mas as feições ainda eram praticamente as mesmas, infantis, frágeis, lindas!

Depois deram um pouco de distância a seus rostos e se aproximaram novamente para um beijo. O primeiro beijo de verdade de Sasori. Os lábios se tocaram. O ruivo sentiu o toque macio dos lábios do loiro. Era fascinante. Era perfeito. Tinha um gosto doce. Sentia o cheiro que exalava de Deidara. Sentia o corpo responder de maneira estranha a cada toque.

Deidara deitou Sasori novamente e tirou sua camiseta. Voltou a beijá-lo novamente, alternado os beijos entre o pescoço, os lábios e o corpo. Logo sentiu a sua camisa sendo tirada pelo menor. Continuaram com o beijo, dessa vez mais selvagem. Logo estavam nus. Deidara estava por cima do ruivo. Beijava seu rosto e foi descendo os beijos até chegar ao membro rijo do outro. Segurou-o e começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem com a mão enquanto beijava a região abdominal do outro, este gemia e se agarrava no lençol com força. Logo parou o que estava fazendo e subiu novamente os beijos até chegar à boca. Dessa vez com um beijo mais calmo. Deidara se posicionou entre as pernas de Sasori e olhou em seus olhos como que buscando permissão. Esta dada pelo outro.

Iniciou a penetração lentamente para evitar que doesse muito para o outro. Deidara não sabia bem como fazer, apesar de ter 20 anos essa era sim sua primeira vez. Começou a mover-se mais rápido dentro do outro ouvindo seus gemidos de dor se transformarem em de prazer enquanto voltava com os movimentos de vai e vem com a mão no membro do outro. Sasori sentiu seu corpo estremecer e chegou no auge nas mãos de Deidara, esse chegou ao clímax dentro de Sasori, fazendo novas ondas elétricas passarem pelo corpo de ambos. Então Deidara caiu deitado, ao lado de Sasori. Beijaram-se novamente.

Passaram a morar juntos, mas ninguém sabia que mantinham um relacionamento a mais além do de companheiros de missões. Estavam felizes, muito felizes pra falar a verdade.

Toda noite Deidara olha o céu e lembra o quanto achava contos de fadas estúpidos, tolos, medíocres. E se não fosse por eles estaria sem ele, sem Sasori, sem sua felicidade.

"Você pode achar contos de fadas estúpidos, tolos, medíocres, mas isso não impede que eles aconteçam."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meio viajada mas foi a intenção

SasoDei pra quem não percebeu u.u

Eu to postando paralela só pq a ideia me veio na cabeça

Mas nem por isso abro mão das reviews, por favor, isso é muito inpirador pros autores

Eu não to muito animada nesse final mas é pq eu to postando a noite e com sono -.-

Bai Bai no Kissus

Arigatou Minna ;D


End file.
